Vermillion
by ScatterMyAshes
Summary: Life no longer held any meaning for Naruto, he was once again orphaned and working as a GoGo boy in Tokyo's Red Light District. The days all run together and the nights are the hardest, but one day someone changes that...SasuNaru ItaxEveryone AKATSUKICEST


**Vermillion**

DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Naruto because if I did Sasuke y Naruto would have screwed eachother senseless EVERYDAY! Enjoy

Naruto was working tonight, he had saved 455,000,000 yen over the course of five years working at club Kuroineko in Konoha's Red Light district. Life had no meaning for him, he was an orphan all of his life and was picked up off the street by a shady ex-con named Orochimaru.

**Flashback:**

Usually Orochimaru was nothing more than your everyday rich sadistic rapist with uterior motives but five years ago he was going through a rough time and was looking for a change. He was walking in an alley when he saw blonde hair poking out of a cardboard box.

**Sitting in the dark, I can't forget.**  
**Even now, I realize the time I'll never get**  
**Another story of the bitter pills of fate**  
**I can't go back again**  
**I can't go back again**

"Oi kid! why are out here alone?" he asked, " The little boy looked up at him with the most beautiful blue eyes that held a most profound sadness in their depths.

"Why shouldn't I be? No one's looking for me, sir" replied the boy. Enthralled by him Orochimaru introduced himself, " Well that's truly sad! What a loss. My name is Orochimaru. What is yours dear child?" cooed the old snake, the boy studied him awhile and decided to answer, "Watashi wa UzumakiNaruto no desu."

Naruto flashed the old perve a huge blinding smile. Orochimaru decided that this boy was just the change he needed. 'We all need to settle down eventually, right? I think I shoud give fatherhood a try, why not?' he reasoned with himself.

**But you asked me to love you, and I did.**  
**Traded my emotions for a contract to commit**  
**And when I got away, I only got so far**  
**The other me is dead**

"Mr. it's getting awful late... you shoud be getting home before they start to miss you." said the adorable child. "Why sweet Naruto! Look how we've just met but yet you already care about my welfare! This shalt not go unnoticed my boy, on that note... How would you like to be my boy, hmm?" the old snake proposed in all earnesty,

Naruto thought on it quickly and seemed hesitant but swiftly changed his mind, plus he was starting to like the man, Orochimaru. "Why woud you want a lowly chiid like me sir? I don't deserve you" sniffled the blonde quietly.

"Come Come now! That is no way for my beautiful and well-mannered son to speak! " Naruto's eyes widened in awe and shock at the older man's sweet words

"That is if you'll have me as a father. Naruto, I am not perfect,and my past is quite dark but i'm at a crosssroads and it brought me to you. I can see a better ...No Brighter! future in your direction. So what d'you say, son?" declared Orochimaru, on edge with his sudden confession.

The blonde child looked down and then up with the most blinding smile he had ever worn and said, "Can I go home now, chichiue?", their eyes tearing at the sides, Orochimaru was bursting with happiness he could barely contain it. "Yes Son, Let's."

**End Fashback**

It's not as if his life with Orochiamaru was terrible, on the contrary it was wonderfu they completed each other and a great comfort to themselves. Even Orochimaru was surprised by how good a father he was, but all good things must come to an end, right? And so it did end.

**Flashback**

One night in December, Orochimaru's past had come back to haunt him, He was walking home past that same alleyway where he first met his beloved son, when from behind he was jumped by six men lead by the ex girlfriend of his former lover, Jiraiya.

He arrived at Konoha Hospital in critical condition, Naruto was only nine then but he had always been an independent child able to survive no matter what and always find a way.

**I hear his voice inside my head**  
**And we were never alive**  
**And we won't be born again**  
**But I'll never survive**

"Chichiue...Why? Who did this to you" Naruto on the verge of a breakdown by the sight infront of him "Why?...DADDY? "

Orochimaru looked up at his child and smiled , "N..na..ruto... I am fine. I've looked worse t..trust me" his voice cracking "Daddy...please tell me who did this to you! I'll ...i'll.." Naruto desperately searched for an ending to his sentence but was interupted.

**With dead memories in my heart**  
**Dead memories in my heart**  
**Dead memories in my heart**

"You'll what? No... You will do nothing but promise me this, That no matter what happens _Survive _! You are brilliant and have that thing about you that just changes people, it's a gift. Use it..."

The blonde was confused it sounds like his daddy was going away, "Daddy no! Please don't die! Ai shiteru! you can't die on me now, I need you, chichiue do you not want me?" he asked silently.

**You told me to love you, and I did.**  
**Tied my soul into a knot and got me to submit**  
**So when I got away, I only kept my scars**  
**The other me is gone**  
**Now I don't know where I belong**  
**And we were never alive**  
**And we won't be born again**  
**But I'll never survive**

"Naruto... I am not dying, but I am leaving. Before you say anything let me make this perfectly clear, I DO love youvery much and it is because I do that I must leave. I thank Kami that she came after me ony, for had they harmed you I woud be sitting on death row right now for murder, but luckily you are unharmed" sighed the old snake

" I will leave here... to fix all of my mistakes...I do not know how ong I will take but if you move on just know I love you and I did the best I could and just remember to smile..." he said until he passed out.

**With dead memories in my heart**  
**Dead memories in my heart**  
**Dead memories in my heart**  
**Dead memories in my heart**

A nurse enters the room, "Hello there little boy... visiting hours are over now be a good boy and go back to your parents" Naruto looks at her as if she's stupid and says "Obviously that is my daddy ! I have no parents...he's all I got..." sniffled Naruto.

**Dead visions in your name**  
**Dead fingers in my veins**  
**Dead memories in my heart**  
**Dead memories in my heart**  
**Dead memories in my heart**  
**Dead memories in my heart**

***End Flashback***

"You're all I've got...Where are you dad?" ...

"Naruko!" screamed Sakura his bitchy co worker called for him "Why aren't you changed? You go on in four minutes! "

Naruto looked at the pinkette indifferently, "And I'm supposed to care why?"

"Why? because the boss will blame me if you're not out there. And it's mot like I could go out there in your place! They want you..." Sakura looked away as she said this, Naruto felt bad so he put on the silk kimono and she smiled

"Great! Now let me do your makeup. By the way Boss said that there is an important client coming here today and that he's young and _really _rich!" exclaimed Sakura salivating at the thought.

"Makes no difference to me Sakura. I have enough to get out of here, I just came to dance"

With that the blonde got up and walked backstage, "Good Luck Naruto! That rich guy is soo hot try not to look at him or you'll mess up like I almost did!" Shouted the pale blonde named Ino.

"Thanks onee-chan! but come on he can't be that hot you girls and your hormones! you guys think anything with a dick is hot!" pouted the blonde boy in drag. Ino smiled at him "We think you are hot...does that mean that we are wrong Naruto-kun?" she purred in his ear and he shivered "Of course not! Look at me... I'M SEXY!"

"Whatever just do your best 'kay?" she kissed his cheek and walked into the dressingroom. "Isn't that what I always do..." Naruto lifted his chin and squared his shoulders. "Ready Naruko? Good Let's Go." Naruto put on his alternate persona and sauntered to his stage.

Please review tell me if i should continue! Gracia!

l

l

l

V


End file.
